


Mr. Alpha Wolfe and the Little Bunny

by DreamerWorld



Category: NielWink - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, fairy tale, wolf and bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld
Summary: One day, a little bunny named Jihoon got lost in the forest. It all started from the mean challenge that his bunny friend, Woojin, bet him to complete."I challenge you to hop through the Dark Forest when the sun is sleeping!" Woojin said."But it's dangerous! Who would go through that forest at night?" Jihoon pouted."If you go through it, the prize is a tea party for yourself only!" Woojin hyped his naïve friend up with an irresistible prize.Jihoon, in his mind, went into his thinking cottage and stayed there for three seconds. A tea party for himself only. Yum yum, why not?His bunny ears pricked slightly before he took a deep breath, confidently announced to his friend, "Okay! I'm in. I will hop through the Dark Forest tonight when the sun is deep asleep!"





	Mr. Alpha Wolfe and the Little Bunny

The little bunny got lost in the forest. Jihoon looked around in fear. The sun was already asleep, yet the moon was nowhere to be seen. He pricked his ears. His whiskers vibrated as his nose sniffled in panic. He heard some noises.

Quickly, he hid behind a bush. Thankfully he was just a little white bunny that could easily disappear behind a thin tree.

The noises came closer and closer. Something was coming towards his direction. Jihoon's body shook up to each of the footsteps.

He peeked his head curiously out of the bush. His white long ears moved along.

Through the thickness of the bush, he saw a huge wolf. A wolf with the fur as white as snow. Although he was standing quite far, he could still feel how smooth the fur was. The wolf's eyes had two different colours. One was green, and the other was brown. Jihoon's ears prick as soon as their eyes met.

"Oh no, our eyes met... Is that- Is that the famous Mr Alpha Wolfe, the owner of this forest?"

Daniel sniffled. He could swear that he saw a small shadow pass through this direction. Was it the hungry eyes that fooled him again? He sneezed. His two front fangs were shown when his mouth opened. Sniffled again, Daniel wagged his tail and continued following the shadow. He could smell a pleasant scent around here.

The big white wolf Daniel, asked, "Who's there?" Both of his green and brown eyes became alert of any movement.

"N-no one!", the little white bunny Jihoon answered. His ears pricked again, and his eyes widened in fear.

"No one? Then why is there a response?"

"Eeek..." Jihoon covered his face as a mixture of embarrassment and fear painted his face with red shades. His shoulders shake in worries. He mumbled under his breath, "Please don't come here... Please don't come here..."

Daniel quietly approached the voice from behind the tree that the tiny creature was hiding behind. He peeked his eyes through to see a small, white bunny who was retreating his face onto his palms, and his whole body was vibrating.

"Hey."

Jihoon got startled by the sudden greeting from behind that he collapsed over to the front. His hands clasped together in front of his chest as he continuously begged, "Please don't eat me, Mr Alpha Wolfe. I didn't mean to intrude your forest at this hour. I'm sorry. Please don't eat me!"

A soft chuckle left Daniel's lips when he noticed the beads of sweat on Jihoon's face. He leaned in closer and closer to the white rabbit, letting the hot, long breathe tickle the latter's facial skin.

"Little Bunny, how dare you to disturb my sleep!"

"I'm so sorry, please don't eat me!" His palms rubbed together as he tried to beg even more.

"You're lucky I'm not hungry now." Daniel pulled away, giving the rabbit some space. "You'd better get out of here before I change my mind."

"I... I also want to get out of here... but, I'm lost..." Jihoon slurred the words softly. He was afraid any loud noise would upset the big wolf.

Daniel cocked his head to the side. "Follow this way. Just go straight until the moon is not covered by the treetops anymore. Then you will be out of the forest."

"Th-thank you, Mr Alpha Wolfe. Thank you for letting me go..." Jihoon said then quickly hopped to the direction that Daniel showed him.

However, after a long time, Jihoon still hadn't gotten out of the forest. The treetops still covered the moon above. More and more, he was surrounded by the tall and big trees.

He heard some noises again. And this time, as soon as he tilted his head to check the movements through the thick bush, he noticed the same big, white, soft furry creature from before.

"Mis-Mister Alpha Wolfe!" He exclaimed.

Daniel was startled by the call of his name. He didn't expect the little bunny to be around. He thought the little one was already out of the forest by now.

"Wh-why are you still here?"

"I.. I followed the direction you showed, but I got lost even deeper..." Jihoon's whiskers move slightly.

Daniel sighed, slightly rubbed his paw behind his ear.

"Listen, Little Bunny. I- I also got lost."

"Y-you did?"

Daniel nodded slightly.

Jihoon dropped himself on the green grass that was still wet of the midnight dew. He looked down. There was sadness in his sparkling eyes. He looked up at the night sky that was decorated by beautifully twinkling stars. Daniel saw galaxies in those round eyes.

Tears were threatening to fall off the corner of Jihoon's eyes, so he blinked. He was touched by the beauty of the night sky. He had never seen it like this before. For a second, he forgot that he was about to be eaten by the big wolf. The soft moonlight, the sparkling stars, the slight wind. All of them emphasized the little bunny's beauty even stronger.

Daniel walked towards him and sat down beside him. They both stargazed in silence.

After a while, Jihoon broke the quiet atmosphere. "Mr Alpha Wolfe, you won't eat me right?"

Daniel turned to look at him. The galaxies were still staying inside his round eyes.

He nodded, "I won't eat you."

"I want to go home..."

"I often get lost when the night comes... But I promise you, when the sun is awake, I will take you home."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Jihoon lied down on the moist grass, making himself comfortable. After that, Daniel also joined him. He pressed the little bunny against his soft, warm and thick fur, ensuring that the little bunny was warm enough.

"Call me Daniel, by the way. Alpha Wolfe is just a title people gave me. They are always scared whenever they see me, even when I do nothing to them. It's just my appearance, you know." Daniel looked at the distance as the little bunny snuggled into his chest.

"My name is Jihoon. But yes, I can see why. I feared you too when I first saw you. But you are so warm, and your heart is so kind."

"I don't go around eating other creatures. I'm a vegetarian wolf!" Daniel grinned. The front fangs popped out so cutely.

"Have you been here all alone? In this forest?" Jihoon's round eyes sparkling up with curiosity and worries.

"Yes, I have no friends. Nor family. I have been all alone. No one dares to come near me. Because..."

"Because of your big and scary looks?"

Daniel nodded silently.

Jihoon's head nuzzled into the soft fur of the big white wolf. "I am here, Daniel. I am your friend. You are not alone!"

Daniel's lips showed a slight smile before they both fell into deep sleep.

When the sun woke up, as the promise he made, Daniel helped Jihoon to get home. The little bunny sat on the big white wolf's back as if it was his throne.

They walked together for a while until Daniel found a way out of the forest, that was when they met Woojin. The little bunny Woojin was so worried about his friend who was missing for a whole day just because of the stupid bet they made before. Therefore, he went into the forest to look for Jihoon.

He was so scared that something bad had happened to his friend.

Seeing Jihoon was with the Alpha Wolfe, he almost peed in his pants. "Oh no! Jihoon is captured by the big wolf!" Woojin exclaimed to himself.

"Woojin!" Jihoon waved excitedly at his friend from the top of the white wolf's back.

"Daniel! This is Woojin. He is my friend. Oh, and he is also the person who bet me to come in here!"

Daniel frowned a little. "It is very dangerous in the woods, Woojin. You can't play with that idea."

"I.. I apologize..." Woojin's ears pricked and his whiskers vibrated.

"Hey, don't be scared! Daniel is a kind-hearted wolf. He kept me warm all night and took me home!" Jihoon looked at Daniel proudly. His round eyes twinkle under the sun.

"Woojin! I have made my decision. Mr Alpha Wolfe here is a very lonely wolf. I have made him my friend. And I will take him home with me! He will stay in my house!"

Woojin widened his eyes in disbelief towards his friend's decision.

"Do you remember what we are taught about friendship and kindness, Woojin? It's a good thing to do." Jihoon raised his head, feeling very very proud of his decision.

"Y-yes, that's true! I agree..." Woojin couldn't deny that Jihoon's decision was right. But he was still scared of the big wolf.

"It's okay, Woojin, let us both accept Daniel as our friend, hm?" Jihoon grinned widely.

"Sure! Welcome, Daniel! And hi, I'm your new friend." Woojin reached out to shake paws with the big wolf.

Daniel looked at Woojin, smiling so wide that his front fangs were all shown out. Jihoon laughed in happiness. Then Daniel placed the little Woojin on top of his back. Three of them headed home with loud laughter.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
